Doing the Nasty
by elle emina
Summary: Mikan just couldn't resist her new neighbor's sexy offer.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Warning:** Mature scenes. If you're a kid, don't read this.

**Author's Note**: Oh, my god. I have no idea what made me write this piece. Hahaha. I actually had second thoughts about posting this story; I'm shy about this one. I have a couple of M-rated stories but the mature scenes are not as detailed as this one. This one is just _pure smut_ and _no plot at all_. There are no deep feelings or emotions involved in this story. So if you're looking for depth and fantastic plotline, this story doesn't have those. This is just a **one-shot**. Enjoy, fellow pervs.

* * *

><p><strong>Doing the Nasty<strong>

**::  
><strong>

Mikan fidgeted as she sat on the single couch in the corner of the room. She almost jumped out of her seat when the door opened and a tall raven haired man walked in.

It was Natsume, her neighbour, and Mikan had known him for only less than a month and yet she already found herself alone with him in his room and about to do something, well, something nasty.

She didn't know why she agreed to fool around with him in the first place. She barely knew him; maybe because he was just too handsome and too hot to resist. She couldn't say that he blackmailed her, because he definitely didn't. He caught her masturbating through her bedroom window but he didn't use it against her. He just casually offered if she wanted someone to fool around with, he'd be glad to help her out.

And here she was.

Though she made a condition that there should be no penetration. She at least wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. And he agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he approached the bed.

She cleared her throat and licked her suddenly dry lower lip before she nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then let's do it. Take off your clothes."

"Um, do I have to be completely naked?"

"Hmm… Not necessarily. Come here," He patted the space beside him.

Mikan walked over and sat on the soft mattress.

His hand reached for her face and trailed down to the crook of her neck until it reached her nape.

She swore her heart almost stopped beating when he pressed his lips against hers.

She felt his hand cupped her breast and then began stroking her hardened nipple through the cloth while the other hand had slipped inside her skirt and caressing her inner thigh.

A soft moan escaped her lips when his fingers slid inside her cotton panties and rubbed her clit.

"You're getting wet," He whispered in her ear before he pushed her down on the bed. He went on top of her, propping his arms on either side of her to support his weight.

He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue gliding inside her parted lips and thoroughly tasting the inside of her mouth. He groaned when she began responding and mimicking his ministrations with her own tongue.

He then pulled away and trailed small kisses down to her throat and then to her collarbone. While his mouth was busy licking her skin, his hands had already lifted her shirt and unhooked her bra, but not completely removing it from her body.

His attention shifted to her exposed chest. Her breasts weren't big, and she suddenly became self-conscious. She fought the urge to pull her shirt back down to cover herself. She didn't want him to think she was being coy. He, however, seemed to have sensed her shyness.

"They're perfect," he muttered before he took one nipple into his mouth and eagerly sucked on it. She gasped at the pleasure he was giving her. He gave her swelling bud one final lick before his mouth moved onto the other one.

Mikan had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning loudly.

His wonderful mouth then began moving south, leaving wet kisses on its way. When he reached her bellybutton, he stopped momentarily and stuck his tongue out and gave it a lick. Mikan groaned. She didn't know she could be sensitive in that area. She felt anticipation as Natsume continued trailing down her body, as well as impatience as he did it so painfully slow.

When he reached the waistband of her skirt, he stopped to lift the material, making it bunched up around her waist until it revealed her underwear.

"I'll take this off," he said before he slid the tiny piece of clothing down and completely took it off of her without waiting for her permission.

This time, she couldn't stop herself from pushing her legs close together as she tried to lower her skirt for cover. Her face had turned red from embarrassment. This was the first time a man had seen the most private part of her body. And it didn't help that the said man was looking at it so intently.

But Natsume wouldn't take any of it. He pushed her hand away and then pulled her legs apart.

"H-Hey…" She stuttered in protest.

He didn't remove his gaze and continued to stare unabashedly. She bit her lip. She had no idea what was going on inside his head. Her face reddened even more when she realized something.

"I'm sorry I didn't shave. I… I f-forgot." She mumbled frantically.

Natsume leaned closer. "No, it's okay. I like it this way…" He murmured as his fingers fiddled with the soft hair trailing in between her legs. "Your pubes aren't thick."

She felt her face grew hot.

"Stop staring at it so much!" She squeaked.

He smirked, "I can't help it. It looks so good…" he trailed slowly before his face went down and his tongue gave her slit a long, _very_ wet lick.

She couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping her, her hands tightly gripping the sheets.

"And you taste good, too." She heard him say.

"Stop teasing me!" She said breathlessly.

He ignored her and pushed her legs farther apart.

Her eyes shut close when he lunged in again. This time she felt his tongue slid inside her opening and Mikan almost passed out from the pleasure. He was twirling and curling inside her that Mikan felt like exploding already.

"Open your eyes," He commanded when he abruptly stopped.

"W-What?" She grumbled, her eyes half-open and not fully understanding him as her mind had become hazy.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me while I eat your pussy," He answered and then pulled her hand and helped her sit up.

She sat up and leaned back with her arms propped up behind her. Satisfied with her stance, Natsume went back down in between her legs and resumed pleasuring her with his mouth.

She was panting heavily as she watched him. She watched as his tongue fucked her so fervently, his teeth grazing the soft skin and then softly nibbling her clit. She panted and moaned and groaned as she watched him. Natsume looked up at her without stopping his mind blowing ministrations. Their eyes met but he didn't stop from tasting her. With their gazes locked with each other, Mikan felt incredibly turned on. Watching him while he did all of these to her made her feel so fucking erotic.

He suddenly stopped, and then flashed her a smirk.

"Like it?" he asked smugly.

"Love it," she replied before she grabbed his head and pushed it back to her hot and very wet sex, her earlier inhibitions vanished.

She heard him chuckle before he continued.

She gasped when he suddenly inserted a finger inside her hole.

"Oh, shit," She panted as he began to move his finger inside her. She couldn't stop moaning as he added another finger and moved it in and out of her wet core while he simultaneously licked the juices dripping from her slit. Mikan had already slumped down back on the bed and began to move her hips to meet his thrusts. She initially didn't want to be so noisy but she couldn't stop loud sighs and moans from escaping her throat.

"Fuck. You sound so sexy," She faintly heard him groaned from below her, "Moan my name, baby."

He pumped his fingers harder and faster and Mikan felt her head about to burst from too much pleasure. She couldn't help but moan his name breathlessly and when she did, he curled his fingers and Mikan groaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she exploded when he hit the most sensitive spot inside her.

She let her body remained limp on the bed and tried to return to her normal breathing. It faintly registered in her mind that Natsume was licking all the juices that leaked out of her.

He then lied down beside her, his body turned sideways facing her with his arm held up supporting his chin.

She watched him as he licked his lips in a teasing manner.

"What does it taste like?" She asked curiously.

The side of his lips curled upward before he covered her mouth with his and started kissing her. The taste of her juice was still lingering in his mouth. It was salty and sort of tangy. She didn't know if she liked it.

He broke the kiss and pulled away.

"It tastes weird." She said. Natsume laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It tastes delicious to me." He said simply before he buried his face in her neck.

Mikan then became aware of the hardness that was pressing on the side of her waist.

Fascinated, she reached out a hand and touched the bulge on his pants.

Natsume let out a small groan but didn't move.

"You're hard." She remarked.

"Of course I'd be hard. What man wouldn't be after seeing you like that and doing all those things to you." He grumbled, not lifting his face from her neck.

She smiled. She could sense a hint of grumpiness in his tone.

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"No. It feels fucking great." He said, voice dripping with heavy sarcasm.

Mikan giggled and turned her body sideways to face him, her hand still fondling his hard-on.

"Do you want me to give you a blowjob?" She asked, grinning widely.

He narrowed his eyes on her. "No, you don't have to."

"But I want to." She insisted.

"You don't know how to do it."

"Then you'll just have to teach me. How hard could it be?"

"No."

"Come on! You gave me an orgasm; it's only fair that you get one too." She argued and then added, "And besides, I want to know what you taste like. I want to lick you and suck you and drink your cum…" She trailed, eyes twinkling as she watched his features stiffened and felt his hardened member twitched beneath his pants.

"You're such a tease." He snapped and caught her hand, but did not remove it from his bulge and instead, he pressed it harder against him.

Her smile widened, "So, yes?"

"…Yes."

She quickly got up and pulled her shirt down.

"No, don't cover yourself." He said, looking at her.

She shrugged and lifted her shirt back up and completely removed it along with her bra, leaving her in just her skirt. She no longer felt shy about her body; after all he had already devoured her _thoroughly_. She glanced at Natsume and saw him looking at her appreciatively.

She positioned herself between his legs and her hands fumbled with his belt. After she unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper, he pulled down the material along with his boxers until it reached his knees. Mikan stared in awe at his cock. It was thick and hard and erect, and the size was impressive… _very impressive_.

She gulped and then glanced back at Natsume. He was smirking at her, looking smug and as if challenging her. Her eyes shifted back to his shaft. She was a little bit nervous yet very excited that she could feel anticipation building up again. She reached for his cock and let her palm wrapped around it. It was so _hard_.

She licked her lips slowly.

_Oh_, she was certainly going to have fun with this.

**::::**


End file.
